Gnomus the Gnome King
Gnomus the Gnome King is a boss in Infinity Time mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He commands the Gnomes to vanquish the Infinite Robots. Every 5 waves he sends out an Impostor King in an order: Blue, Green, Yellow, and finally Red. In the Trials of Gnomus DLC, he returned and requested the plants and zombies to do the trials made by the Ministry of Mystery. Strategies Target Gnomus as much as you can, as vanquishing him will wipe the map of all gnomes and nemesis. However, pay attention to your surroundings while firing, as he likes to lead you towards singularities and his tougher minions. Using your Furball Frenzy/Epic Mega Blast to soften Gnomus up can save you valuable health and time. Also, if you are solely playing for shards, you should be very careful, as if you die, the shards from all of the enemies will not auto-collect; so you might want to vanquish the gnomes first. After he reaches around a quarter of his health, he will warp away and summon a giant nemesis (this trait is not true for Gnomus the Blue in Waves 5 and 30). When fighting the true Gnomus, he will summon two giant nemesis, both of the same class. Once the giant nemesis is vanquished, Gnomus will reappear. If your Furball Frenzy/Epic Mega Blast is charged, use it to finish him off. Health King Gnomus has a total of 1200 health. Quotes *''"Do NOT charge the hands of time!"'' *''"Invaders in the Gnomiverse! Rise and defeat them!"'' *''"LO-LO-LO Rise Gnomes Rise!"'' *''"Rise, my gnomes, and defeat them!"'' *''"After the 3rd infinity, the gnomes got bored."'' *''"The first gnome had no name. We call him... well, nothing."'' *''"We sign our names at the atomic level."'' *''"Most gnomes fancy a game of infini-tennis. Most matches never end!"'' *''"One gnome left the Gnomiverse on VERY bad terms!"'' *''"We can put time and space in our pocket!"'' *''"Even our wealth is wealthy!"'' *''"Black holes are formed from gnomish flatulence!"'' *''"We use the galaxy as a cushion protector!"'' *''"We blend starlight for breakfast!"'' *''"Our Gnomish Floaties will destabilize time!"'' *''"Floaties Attack! Out! Away! Begone!"'' *''"Floaties go forth! Destabilize timey-time!"'' *''"We summon your most hated Nemesisses... Nemesi?"'' *''"HUP-HUP-HUP We summon your most hated of enemies!"'' *''"Behold! We have manifested... the Giga Gnome!"'' *''"The Giga Gnome heralds your toodle doodle doo!"'' *''"Have you ever seen a singularity up close? None have and returned!"'' *''"HAH! This singularity will NEVER stop chasing you!"'' *''"We have the best singularities in the business!"'' *''"Gnomes have natural immunity to singularities. Do you?"'' *''"FOO-FOO-FOO You reach blue (yellow), shame on you!"'' *''"Oop! Oop! Do you know what dwells in the green?"'' *''"Of all the greens I like this green the best!"'' *''"You've advanced to the green quadrant! How peculiar."'' *''"Hah! The yellow shall be your undoing!"'' *''"Let the yellow in, it WILL overwhelm you!"'' *''"Red realm! Red realm! Red realm! Red realm!"'' *''"The red realm was freshly painted. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"'' *''"Of all the colors, you should fear RED the most!"'' *''"So many colors, so much infinity!"'' *''"FOO-FOO-FOO Gnomus the Blue can smell you!"'' *''"Fear the blueness! It will surround you!"'' *''"TOODLE DOODLE DUM! Gnomus beats the greenish drum!"'' *''"Meet Gnomus the Yellow, second cousin to Yellow of Gnomus."'' *''"Gnomus the Red will readily redden you!"'' *''"The King of Red Gnomes shall defeat you!"'' *''"Behold... Gnomus the brilliant! For I am the King of the Gnomes!"'' *''"I am the one true Gnomus, King of the Gnomes!"'' *''"He wasn't real! We are too persnickety for you!"'' *''"You vanquished the king! Ooh! He's an imposter!"'' *''"You vanquished the king! No wait... just an imposter."'' Gallery darren-rawlings-gnomeking-june24.jpg|Gnomus the Gnome King concept art Trivia *Defeating Gnomus the Gnome King in the Rainbow Realm will earn the player the achievement RGBY. *Gnomus the Gnome King may be a reference to King Globus from Hammer Heads, another game developed by PopCap. Both share the traits of being gnomes, as well as kings that the player must defeat, and they also function as the most powerful enemy in their particular modes. They also have similar names, both starting with a G, have an o for the third letter, and end in -us. *Despite defeating Gnomus in the rainbow realm, the player is sent back to the blue realm with him saying you vanquished another imposter. *The line, "One gnome left the Gnomiverse on VERY bad terms!" may refer to Rux, the only gnome in the game who is not seen to be hostile (other than Mr. Lucky, who was an event character). However, in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, two new gnomes were added that also left the Gnomiverse: Chip and Wingding. *Sven, the gnome in the telephone in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville mentions Gnomus. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Gnomes